pro7daswikivomfernsehenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Johnny Galecki
Johnny Galecki (* 30. April 1975 in Bree, Belgien; eigentlich John Mark Galecki) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Leben und Leistungen Der Vater von Johnny Galecki diente in Belgien als Soldat der United States Air Force. Als Johnny Galecki drei Jahre alt war, zogen seine Eltern nach Chicago. Ab dem Alter von sieben Jahren trat er in einigen Theaterstücken am Chicagoer Goodman Theatre auf. Zu seinen damaligen Schauspielerkollegen gehörte Brian Dennehy. In der Komödie Schöne Bescherung (1989) spielte Galecki die Rolle von Russell Griswold, dem Sohn von Clark Griswold (Chevy Chase) und Ellen Griswold (Beverly D'Angelo). Für die Rolle in der Fernsehserie Mann der Träume (1990) wurde er im Jahr 1992 für den Young Artist Award nominiert. Galecki trat in den Jahren 1992 bis 1997 in der Fernsehserie Roseanne als David Healy auf. Für diese Rolle gewann er im Jahr 1994 den Young Artist Award. In den Jahren 1993 und 1995 wurde er für den gleichen Preis nominiert. In der Komödie The Opposite of Sex – Das Gegenteil von Sex (1998) trat er an der Seite von Christina Ricci auf. In der Komödie Bookies (2003) spielte er neben Nick Stahl, Lukas Haas und Rachael Leigh Cook eine der größeren Rollen. Seit September 2007 ist er als Physiker Leonard Hofstadter in der CBS-Sitcom The Big Bang Theory zu sehen. Galecki und seine Serienpartnerin Kaley Cuoco hatten eine bis Ende 2009 dauernde Beziehung, die sie von der Öffentlichkeit fernhielten. Die Trennung erfolgte auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1987: Time Out for Dad (TV-Kurzfilm) * 1987: Blutige Hände – Dazu bestimmt zu morden / Ein geweihter Mörder (Murder Ordained, Fernsehfilm) * 1988: Jimmy Reardon (A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon) * 1989: Jessica und das Rentier (Prancer) * 1989: Schöne Bescherung (National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation) * 1990: Mord nach Plan (Blind Faith, Fernsehfilm) * 1990: Hardball (Fernsehserie) * 1990–91: Mann der Träume (American Dreamer, Fernsehserie) * 1990: Mörderischer Verdacht (In Defence of a Married Man, Fernsehfilm) * 1991: Blossom (Fernsehserie) * 1991: Die Mütter-Mannschaft (Backfield in Motion, Fernsehfilm) * 1992–1997: Roseanne (Fernsehserie) * 1992: Billy (Fernsehserie) * 1993: Ehekriege (Civil Wars, Fernsehserie) * 1993: Verzweifelte Wut (A Family Torn Apart, Fernsehfilm) * 1994: Alptraum hinter verschlossenen Türen / Wenn Eltern ihre Tochter verraten (Without Consent, Fernsehfilm) * 1996: Mein Sohn – der Mörder! (Murder at My Door, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Bean – Der ultimative Katastrophenfilm (Bean) * 1997: Suicide Kings * 1997: Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast (I Know What You Did Last Summer) * 1998: The Opposite of Sex – Das Gegenteil von Sex (The Opposite of Sex) * 2000: Playing Mona Lisa * 2000: Bounce – Eine Chance für die Liebe (Bounce) * 2000: Norm (The Norm Show, Fernsehserie) * 2001: Morgan's Ferry * 2001: Bagtime (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2001: Vanilla Sky * 2002: Two Families (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2002: Becoming Glen (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2003: Bookies * 2004: Chrystal * 2004: White Like Me (Kurzfilm) * 2004: LAX (Fernsehserie) * 2005: Peep Show (TV-Kurzfilm) * 2005: Happy Endings * 2005: My Name Is Earl (Fernsehserie) * 2005–2006: Hope and Faith (Fernsehserie) * 2006–2007: My Boys (Fernsehserie) * 2007: Who You Know (Kurzfilm) * seit 2007: The Big Bang Theory (Fernsehserie) * 2008: Hancock * 2009: Table for Three Weblinks TV.com: Johnny Galecki Kategorie:Darsteller